


cloud surprised the sky

by Anonymous



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:47:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29905467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sehun is angry and lost after college, but when his grandma falls ill, he grabs only his camera and sets out to take care of her. He hates the slow pace of tiny towns, like the one she lives in, but then he meets a painter in love with the sky.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: PROJECT 94 Round 3: 2nd Check-in





	cloud surprised the sky

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for giving it a chance!

Sehun glanced to his side, outlining Jongin’s features with his gaze. He was staring up at the stars, his big dark eyes unreadable, lips curved slightly in the faintest hint of a smile. He could feel the warmth of Jongin close to him, their shoulders almost touching. His fingers itched to find Jongin’s hand, not far from him on the grass. But he was a coward. 

“What are you thinking about?” Sehun asked. 

Jongin turned away from the sky, leveling his gaze at Sehun. “You. Me. What are the odds that we met?”

He glanced away, unable to handle Jongin’s heavy gaze. Something in his eyes always made him feel exposed, like Jongin could see right through him. “Mm...I don’t know. I guess we’re just...lucky. Maybe Grandmother is a psychic,” he mused, trying to lighten the moment. Sometimes Jongin seemed to get in moods that were so intense, he’d watch him so carefully and wait with bated breath on answers to questions that Sehun didn’t know were so important.

“Could be…do you believe in fate?”

“No.” Sehun returned to looking at Jongin. “We make our own fate.”

“Really? I wonder. Some people say that fate is written on the stars, did you know that?”

Sehun shrugged, “I mean I guess I’ve heard something like that.” Not that it meant he believed it.

“I wonder if it’s true. I mean...the stars we’re looking at right now, some of them are already gone. They’ve burned up and exploded years ago, but we won’t know it. Maybe they already know what’s going to happen, we just don’t know until it’s already there,” Jongin mused.

Sehun hummed softly, considering. He didn’t know what this mood was, exactly, and even less did he know how to respond. Jongin thought about things that Sehun never even bothered to give a passing thought to. “What do you think they’re saying about us?”

A smile slipped onto Jongin’s face. “Us?” he asked, voice playful. Suddenly, he grabbed Sehun’s hand, lacing their fingers together. “I think they’re saying that we’re both finally where we’re meant to be.”

Sehun’s breath caught in his throat. “Really?”

“Yeah. I’ve never had a friend like you, Sehun,” he said.

Friend. He wasn’t sure how to feel about that word, when all he wanted was to lean over and kiss him. “Oh. Yeah, maybe. But I’ll have to go back at some point...resume life and all,” he said, squeezing Jongin’s hand a little less tight now.

“What is this? Is it not life? Are we not real?” Jongin asked, holding on tighter.

Sehun turned away, focusing on the clouds and stars above. “I don’t know what’s real.”

“Then let me help you,” Jongin suddenly said. “We’re going to make you feel alive, no matter what. Because I know this is real. Can you feel the heat of my hand? The dew on your back?”

“Well, of course-”

Jongin leaned in, pressing his lips to his cheek. “Was that real?”


End file.
